Dúros Black
Dúros Black is the head of the Department of Internal Affairs' Special Response Division, a former agent of the Department of Mary Sues and the husband of Talia Nightsong. Agent Profile Appearance Agent Black looks like most Noldor, being tall and slender but strong, with long black hair, grey eyes, and slightly pointed ears."The Misadventures of Talia" by Artemis He tends to wear black, in the form of his uniform, but also has a liking for silver and blue.An incomplete interlude by Artemis Personality Dúros seems to be aloof, sometimes deliberately mysterious, and serious of temperament, though when it comes to those he cares about he is very protective. He is a dedicated officer of the DIA, fond of literature and poetry, and a keen martial artist who practises Aikido and Isshin-Ryu Karate along with keeping up his swordsmanship.Agent Black's journal, interests section He seems to get on decently with most of his fellow agents, though he used to be wary of fellow lieutenant Basilico Andretti's comparative youth and inexperience, as well as the drastic changes he and the Tiger Lily made to the department. This led to a somewhat strained office life."DIA: Introductions" by Ekyl Agent History While it isn't known when exactly Agent Black arrived at the PPC, he lived in Gondolin before coming to HQJuly 15th, 2004 journal entry and, after some time spent working in the Department of Mary Sues, found himself transferred to the DIA. By 2003, he was already an experienced agent, and regarded as one of the Tiger Lily's best,"DIA & DBR" by Artemis to the point of self-identifying as 'in charge of' the department. Around this time, he also came to own a pet dragon named Silvanariel, though it's unknown if he still does. Sometime in early 2004,The Wayback Machine first shows Ashes to Glory in February 2004. Black and Irvine were involved in attempting to capture or kill the 'Red Sue' who was causing trouble for the PPC.[http://ppchistory.webs.com/misssandman/PPC/Chapter2.htm Ashes to Glory, Chapter 2] by Yukai na Itazura The outcome of their intervention is unknown. At around the same time, Dúros was sent to rescue Agent Talia Nightsong from a badfic she had gotten trapped in. His fondness for her, which began before they had actually met, developed into a complicated relationship, during which he formed an empathic bond with her.May 6, 2004 journal entry This relationship would lead to Dúros and Talia getting married on March 18, 2005.March 18, 2005 journal entry While one of Talia's partners, Agent Archer, turned out to be a child of theirs from the future, it is unknown if he or any other children have been conceived yet. They are, or possibly were, also technically the parents of Alec Troven thanks to one of his DNA shifts,September 12, 2005 in Alec's journal. and Dúros is now a grandfather thanks to Archer's marriage to Teena-chan. By 2006, Agent Black was seen as the Tiger Lily's second-in-command, and when the Black Cats invaded Headquarters that June, he was among the survivors of the surprise attack on DIA Central, helping lead the others to link up with the Department of External Security and mount a counteroffensive. He presumably fought at the battle in front of the Tomb of the Unknown PPC Agent, and after the defeat of the Cats and Mysterious Somebody's army, took part in mopup operations and securing Central from any remaining hostiles.[https://ppchistory.webs.com/CrashPart9.htm Crashing Down, Chapter 15] by Huinesoron In the aftermath of the invasion, the Tiger Lily took steps to rebuild the DIA into a more effective force that could better police and defend the PPC, working with Basilico Andretti to reorganise the department. As part of this, Agents Andretti and Black were promoted to positions as the Tiger Lily's lieutenants and placed in charge of two new divisions of the DIA; Black was given Special Response, which handles special operations and field assistance for agents trapped in missions gone wrong. He is likely still performing this duty, though he has taken part in at least one of Patrol Division's investigations, questioning the Bonsai Mallorn about the escape of Selene Windflower from FicPsych."Minor Gods" by Huinesoron According to Admiral Pansy, he and Irvine bother him whenever one of the Department of Bad Parody's Troll Division goes Flamethrower-crazy. Mission Reports Dúros had a spinoff with Agent Irvine on the Bad Role-play Department site; only a few of the stories there have survived the closing of Geocities. Partnered with Irvine *"The Misadventures of Talia" (The Lord of the Rings), Dúros with Talia Nightsong (BRD) *"DIA & DBR" (interlude), with appearances by Talia Nightsong and Halley (BRD) *An incomplete interlude, with appearances by Talia Nightsong and Halley (BRD) * [https://ppchistory.webs.com/CrashPart9.htm Crashing Down, Chapter Fifteen] ** The beginning of his involvement in the attacks on Headquarters. Other Appearances * [http://ppchistory.webs.com/misssandman/PPC/Chapter2.htm Ashes to Glory, Chapter Two] ** Black and Irvine have a brief cameo as part of the effort to foil the Red Sue. * "DIA: Introductions" ** Mentioned, as is his position in the reorganised DIA, though he himself doesn't appear. Character Journals Dúros is mentioned in many Character Journals in addition to his own. * Agent Black's Journal (shared primarily between Dúros and Irvine) *Talia's Journal *The DBR Journals (Halley's journal) References Category:PPC Staff Category:Department of Internal Affairs Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Featured Agents